


Rats!

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I don't know what other warning to give you, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, c2e017, eating rats, raw meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Yasha and Nott finally get a chance to sit down and eat their rats.  It's going to be great.From the Prompt:Yasha and Nott having a little time to finally eat their damn rats.  The weirdest shared meal that no one else wants to be involved in.





	Rats!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinVax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/gifts).



“I don’t understand what all that squealing and squirming was about,” said Nott.

“Eh,” said Yasha, “Empire people are like that.  You get used to it.”  She slammed the cages down on the table and peered through the bars at the rats climbing over each other, trying to avoid her gaze.  “It’s been so long.  I’m drooling just looking at them.”

Nott poked at a rat and it squeaked and snapped at her.  “And these are chunkos.  You don’t see ones like these where I grew up—boney little things.  Must be the city living.  Makes you soft.”

Yasha was leaning down thinking.  “Beau said cook them.  Maybe we should try that.”

“What!  And spoil the flavor?  That girl has never eaten rat in her life.”

Yasha nodded.  “Let’s get eating.”  She reached into one of the cages, into the squirming mass of fur, and pulled out a plump rat.  In an instant, she gripped the head and twisted with a sickening crack.  She handed the limp rat (legs still twitching) to Nott.  “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” said Nott, licking her lips, as Yasha prepared another rat.  Nott was about to bite in when she noticed Yasha pulling out a knife.  “What are you doing?”

Yasha paused, knife halfway to the rat.  “Skinning it.”

Nott looked horrified, “But the fur has all the flavor!”

“No, the fur just adds grit.  The real treat is the meat.”

Nott shrieked, “Who taught you to eat rat!?  That’s—that’s terrible!  What’s even the point?”

Yasha shrugged.  “Hey, you eat your way, I’ll eat my way.”  She cut a clean slice across the abdomen and started working the skin off, peeling it back as she went.

“I’m not even going to be able to look at you, but,” Nott gulped and turned a little pale, “I guess if I’m going to be around savages, I’ll have to get used to things like this.”  And she bit the rat’s head off with a wet, cracking sound.

Across the table, Yasha picked up her rat, flayed skin wet and flapping, and bit into the side, tearing into the flesh, blood dripping down her chin.  She chewed, swallowed, and sighed happily.  “This is so fucking good.”  She ripped another chunk of flesh of the body, as Nott shoved the rest of other rat, whole, into her mouth

 

Fjord peeked around the corner and immediately snapped back to the rest of the group, hand over his mouth.  “Oh, gods.  It’s—it’s even worse than I imagined.”

Beau pushed him out of the way.  “Oh, come on, a little raw meat never hurt anyone.”  And she looked around the corner.  A moment later, she turned back, her face pale.  “I—I imagined that mouth doing things to me.”  She stared off into the distance and then shrugged, the color returning to her face.  “Yeah, alright, I still dig it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests! Find the details [at this post on my tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/post/173750594440/taking-critical-role-fic-requests-now).
> 
> **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
